The One with the Second Chance
by HotForBoysLove
Summary: What happens to Harry Potter when he is faced with the knowledge that he is moving to Mystic Falls and leaving Britain behind, finding new freinds and love along the way. Uncle Vernon gets premoted and is being shipped of to Mystic Falls with his family for free!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author which is me! No copyright infringement is intended.

He was outside doing the usual morning chores, ranging from plucking out the weeds in aunt Petunia's 'Wonderful' Garden to cleaning all the rooms, especially Dudley's hideously disgusting pigsty, because really that area of the house can't be called a room from my perspective and I'm sure any other 'Normal' human being's point. While I was outside tending to the garden there was a sound in the distance, looking up I saw a magnificent onyx raven cawing out in the daylight which is not suspicious at all! I went back to pulling out an annoying weed out from the flowerbed when I heard that same Raven screech, when I looked up I was meant with extremely breathtaking and knowingly sharp sliver blue eyes that searched through your entire soul, holding me in place. The shriek of Aunt Petunia screaming out "Boy go and clean up and make Dudder's a snack he is getting hungry", woke me up from the slight trance I was in and also startled the raven into leaving. Begrudgingly I went inside, washed my hands and went to make something extremely fattening for his royal Prince.

It was after I served Dudley's snack of chocolate ice-cream, that uncle Vernon came back into the house after a (Hard O.o) day at work looking like the fat cat had gotten the cream, all big smile and twinkly eyes holding a letter and walking into the living room to sit in his usual seat on the left side of the couch where there is a huge dent or rather a ass mark. "Pet! Come here darling I have some very important news" said uncle Vernon with an air of glee. I waited outside the door to the kitchen when aunt Petunia came into the living room having a curious look about her. "Pet, guess who are all going off to Mystic Falls out in America, my branch just promoted me and we all get to go there free of charge", uncle Vernon said excitedly. Within the room there was silence then came the disaster and mayhem. "But dad what about school, and my friends, what... What about Piers, I don't want to leave them all alone without my company" whined Dudley like a little boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were going aboard to a small town located in the southern area of Virginia. For some reason Uncle Vernon thought that it was a nice way of torture to take me aboard with them away from my freakishness of a school and freak friends. I couldn't get out of this, because the more I tried to negotiate with them the more he flat out refused for me to stay at either the Weasleys or Mrs Figgs.

I didn't know what else to do, so when Aunt Petunia screamed at me to put all my stuff in this bag she handed to me which was a one of Dudley's old primary bags, it was a little bag that would even begin to fit all my stuff in my trunk. I've always wanted to try and shrink my trunk, because just looking at Remus do was enough to get me curious I mean don't get me wrong I know all about those wards that are supposedly there to protect me from Moldeworts and his deathly boring feeders to my entertainment. The only reason they are up is to monitor my magic use and besides somehow on the day of my 17th birthday all the wards crashed from my blast of my magic.

So now I know that I can perform this little piece of shrinking my trunk to fit into the little bag Aunt Petunia gave me. I had to learn it fast as I was expected to cook breakfast to my aunt, uncle and Dudley before they had to wait and get hungry because I was doing my freaky things up in Dudley's second bedroom that they had to reluctantly given to me out of charity.


End file.
